Alguien más
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: Regalo para Lady Black Lupin . .MINI.FIC. Era extraño, en especial, porque Remus Lupin no solía sonreír de esa manera y todos lo habían notado..
1. La llegada

_Muy Buenas y Feliz Navidad. Sé que fue hace unos días pero no había tenido oportunidad de escribirlo. En esta ocasión vengo con un one-shot muy especial, porque va dedicado a una persona que es mas buena y adictiva que el chocolate._

_Suponía que iba a ser un regalo de Navidad, pero ya ven que la Navidad se me ha pasado por unos días entonces supongo que es un regalo de Año Nuevo. Un regalo de igual forma para esa persona que es tan especial para mi, y que lamento tener tan lejos en estas fechas tan especiales, pero supongo que asi es como debería de ser... estamos lejos por alguna razón y también nos conocemos por alguna razón. Para esa persona que es tan especial para mi y que doy gracias por haber conocido pues es mi apoyo, es mi confidente, es quien me comprende como nadie lo hace, es mi amiga... es simplemente ella y por eso doy tantas gracias. Para mi bella niña Lady Black-Lupin, muajaja no diré tu nombre pues tu sabes que eres tú. Espero que te guste esto que es la segunda parte de mi regalo y te sorprenderías de lo facil que me resultado escribir, despues de quitarme ese bloqueó inspiracional momentaneo, hasta ganas de seguirlo tengo jajajaja._

_Feliz Año Nuevo a todas las personitas que se pasen por aqui, mis mejores deseos. Bezos_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

**ººAlguien más…ºº**

Era extraño, en especial, porque él no solía sonreír de esa manera y todos lo habían notado. Todos habían notado aquel cambio operado en Remus Lupin desde que el curso comenzó. No era un cambio drástico y notorio, pero para sus mejores amigos, que sabían que nada en Lunático era drástico y notorio, fue imposible que pasara por alto. Tal parece que ni el mismo Remus sabe ocultar un sentimiento más grande que la vida misma… el amor.

A principio de aquel curso, una nueva chica había llegado, transferida de un país no muy lejos del Reino Unido. Una chica de belleza especial e inteligencia comparable con la de Lily Evans. Amante de los libros y con la habilidad de hablar 5 idiomas distintos, entre los que contaba el catalán y el latín. El sueño de cualquier chico, y por un momento lo fue del gran Sirius Black, pero éste se vio desencantado al encontrarse con la chica mas difícil que hubiera conocido en HogwartsSu nombre Anna Galia Jiménez Talavera

Era una maestra en el arte de la sutileza, capaz de combinar ésta con acida ironía e insultar a Black sin que este lo notara del todo. Educada y agradable con el resto de los estudiantes, esta chica había sido nombrada Gryffindor por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Noble de corazón, dulce compañía, muy segura de si misma y con el carácter suficiente para declinar de la mejor manera las múltiples invitaciones a salir que le ofrecían los chicos de 6º y 7º curso. Tierna y educada les decía un –_Lo siento pero no puedo salir contigo, prefiero guardar mis razones, sé que tú sabrás disculparme –_y los chicos con una triste sonrisa se alejaban, esperando y envidiando a aquel al que su corazón pertenecía. Aunque, típico de Black, era la excepción a estos casos, pues por un mes se volvió tan insistente que estuvo a punto de acabar con la paciencia de Anna.

-Vamos preciosa, sal conmigo –dijo con su usual tono de conquista, que funcionaba con todas, menos con esta chica.

-No suelo decir que no, pero contigo haré una excepción –respondió sonriendo –y si llamarme por mi nombre es algo tan complicado para ti Black, entonces ahórrate motes y los comentarios –aunque el tono cordial no desapareció en ningún momento, su paciencia estuvo a punto de acabarse.

Cada vez que Sirius buscaba a Anna, resultaba que Remus estaba acompañándolo y así fue como él comenzó a conocerla. El joven licántropo la había visto desde el mismo día que llegó a Hogwarts y nunca negó, en su fuero interno, lo bella que le resultaba esta chica.

Por todo un mes, el primer mes de su séptimo curso, Sirius estuvo obsesionado por esta chica; pero se vio inevitablemente frustrado y decepcionado después de los elegantes desprecios de ella, así que desistió y entonces, sin previo aviso o planeación, el turno de Remus llegó.

Una tarde cualquiera, de un día a mitad de semana a principios de octubre, mientras el sol proyectaba su luz a través de los ventanales de la biblioteca y hacía aparecer pequeñas motitas blancas en el espacio, una chica buscaba un libro en aquella inmensa biblioteca. Sus ojos buscaban y leían incesantes los títulos de los libros esperando encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

Otro par de ojos, unos de color miel, se encontraron observándola sin querer, par de pupilas pertenecientes a Remus Lupin que acaba de entrar a la biblioteca, se detuvo hipnotizado por la imagen que observaba. De pie bajo una de las ventanas donde los rayos solares entraban, estaba Anna con el brazo alzado y de puntitas, estirándose en toda su longitud intentando alcanzar uno de los libros en la estantería mas alta que estaba frente a ella, con la cabeza levemente echada hacia atrás y su cabello cayendo sobre su espalda como llamas ondulantes de un vivo rojo. Remus no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y acercarse.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo él mientras tomaba el libro que Anna con tanto esfuerzo intentaba alcanzar. La chica re relajó, bajó el brazo y lo observó, algo aceleró su corazón. Tendiéndole el libro, el chico sonrió –¿Es este el que querías?-

-Sí, gracias –respondió la chica con una sonrisa, en el mismo momento que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Remus si creía en el amor a primera vista, él habría respondido que no, sin dudarlo. Le parecía algo imposible que alguien se enamorara sin conocer o sin haber tratado a la otra persona con antelación, menos aun si desconoce el nombre o las intenciones que ese alguien pueda tener; no es que él soliera ser desconfiado, es simplemente que _enamorarse_ es algo demasiado grande para suceder en una sola mirada.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Remus, 5 minutos antes, si creía en el amor a primera vista, él ciertamente habría respondido que no... pero ahora las cosas, así como su forma de pensar, habían cambiado y la vida volvía a darle una agradable sorpresa al descubrir que los ojos en efecto son el espejo del alma, y dos almas pueden llegar a conectarse con una sola mirada.

¿Acaso el llamado _amor a primera vista _se manifiesta cuando en el encuentro con la otra mirada se produce un cosquilleo que sacude y alborota los nervios haciendo que algo salte en el estomago y que el corazón acelere su ritmo?

No obtendría la respuesta a esa pregunto pero, de igual forma, llamarlo _amor_ no le parecía correcto a Remus. Aun no.

Las presentaciones sucedieron, aunque Remus ya sabía quien era ella pues Sirius se lo repitió infinidad de veces el mes anterior cuando tuvo, lo que Lunático llamó: _obsesión pasajera. _Y aunque el animago canino insistió en que "_esta vez era diferente"_ al final tuvo que aceptar, como siempre sucedía, que Lunático tenía razón.

Aquella fue una tarde que pasó rápido, demasiado rápido en consideración de Remus. Anna y él comenzaron una amena charla, que asemejaba a la de dos personas que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde… se vieron obligados a finalizarla cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y los últimos estudiantes abandonaban la biblioteca.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido la cena –dijo Anna mientras miraba a su alrededor y comprobaba que eran los únicos en el lugar.

-Oh! Disculpa, ni cuenta me he dado de la hora que era –agregó Remus con un tono de sincero arrepentimiento –Debes tener hambre –

-No te preocupes –ella sonrió –Estoy bien. Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de la hora. El tiempo se ha ido volando –Anna se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a ponerlas dentro de su bolsón.

Remus la veía expectante, aun no quería que ella se fuera, aun quería pasar mas tiempo con ella; no había tenido una tarde como esa en mucho tiempo, es decir, solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos y Lily; con ellos se estaba bien, mejor que en cualquier otra lugar. El tiempo que le sobraba era para sus labores de prefecto, de estudiante, tareas y la biblioteca. Y antes de aquel día había creído que su vida era todo lo que él podía desear, para ser un licántropo que se convierte cada noche de luna llena… era feliz, de eso estaba seguro… pero ahora estaba feliz como nunca antes, la conversación recién tenida le había dejado un increíble sabor de boca, su corazón palpitaba con alegría e incluso sentía que sonreía de otra manera, como si fuera más feliz…

_¿Más feliz?_

No estaba seguro de estar empleando el término correcto, pues él ya era plenamente feliz con sus amigos y su vida como estudiante y prefecto. No es que en aquel momento fuera más feliz, mas bien era como si fuera…feliz de otro modo, feliz de un modo nunca había experimentado. ¡Sí, eso era! Eran distintos tipos de felicidad.

Pero… ¿Qué tipo de felicidad tan rebosante, deliciosa y nunca antes experimentada, era la que le regalaba esta chica que a penas conocía?

Por estar completamente sumergido en sus cavilaciones, Remus no notó que Anna había acabado de recoger sus cosas y abría la boca para volverla a cerrar, como si las palabras se le quedaran atoradas en algún lugar de la garganta y se volvieran incapaces de articular. Él se preocupo, tan feliz estaba que no se había detenido a pensar ¿Se sentía ella de la misma manera¿Acaso estaba incomoda con él y quería irse? Sin embargo la forma en que habló y como se comportó durante toda la conversación, no mostraba signo alguno de incomodidad.

-Me preguntaba si… –comenzó diciendo la chica pero se vio de pronto silenciada por un sonido proveniente de su propio estómago que puso en evidencia la necesidad de alimentarse. Anna se sonrojó y una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Remus, que dulce le parecía aquella chica.

-Tienes hambre –afirmó él, aun sonriendo – ¿Te parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer?

-Pero ya es muy tarde –dijo ella mientras se colgaba el bolsón al hombro.

-Eso no es ningún problema –Remus se levantó de su silla y acercándose a ella se ofreció a cargar su bolsón.

-No es problema, yo puedo con él –respondió ella

-Podrías… si estuvieras en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo no has comido por eso estás débil –dijo él en son de juego –y ese retraso en tus hábitos alimenticios es culpa mía, así que déjame rectificarlo cargando tu bolsón.

Ella rió ligeramente y asintió –De acuerdo, si es lo que deseas –accedió ella y Remus tomó su bolsón.

Unos minutos después caminaban juntos por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, era tarde pero no tanto pues los alumnos aun podían vagar libremente el Castillo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Anna por cuarta vez, contando desde que había n salido de la biblioteca.

-Ya lo verás –respondió Remus con una sonrisa digna de un merodeador, y es que en aquel momento se sentía muy orgulloso de serlo y poder llevar a Anna a un lugar donde no cualquiera podría llevarla.

Finalmente llegaron frente a un cuadro que exhibía distintos tipos de frutas, Remus se acercó mientras Anna lo examinaba, él hizo cosquillas a la pera que se encontraba allí y de pronto éste se abrió tal como lo hacía el retrato de la casa de Gryffindor dejando ver las cocinas del Colegio de Hogwarts. Ella ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, sabía que el Castillo escondía una cantidad inmensa de lugares, pero no creyó que alguien, además de los altos mandos del Colegio, lo conociera.

-Esto es… –ella avanzó con cautela justo en el momento que una elfina avanzó hacia ellos.

-Señor Lupin que gusto de verle –dijo la elfina con voz chillona y entusiasta mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada –Señorita –agregó haciendo otra reverencia.

-Hola Lenalee –correspondió él al saludo –Estamos en la cocina del Colegio –sonrió Remus ahora viendo a Anna –suelo venir cuando me pierdo la cena o simplemente tengo antojo de chocolate.

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras Anna veía a su alrededor como una niña fascinada y emocionada –Esto es tan lindo –dijo viendo la inmaculada cocina – ¿Cómo lo has descubierto¿Desde hace cuanto lo conoces?

Remus rió ligeramente, pues ella mientras hablaba seguía viendo a su alrededor, parecía como si aquel lugar fuera todo un hallazgo para la humanidad…le pareció muy dulce su actitud –No lo descubrí solo –confesó el chico –mis amigos y yo nos topamos con éste lugar casi por accidente…

-Tus amigos… –dijo Anna mientras bajaba la mirada –No entiendo como puedes ser amigo de Black –pronunció el apellido con hastío.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Los he visto juntos –sonrió –pasas mucho tiempo con Black, también con Potter y el chico Pettigrew. –Anna era una persona muy observadora.

-Sirius no es tan malo, como debes pensar que –el tono de Remus era cariñoso –sólo debes conocerlo bien, darle tiempo, realmente tiene un gran corazón.

-Supongo que lo he juzgado pronto –dijo la chica –pues por la forma en que te refieres a él parece como si en realidad fuera una buena persona.

Ambos rieron. Un par de elfos llevaron, en ese momento, una bandeja que exhibía comida deliciosa y servida en dos raciones. Así trascurrió gran parte de la noche, mientras Remus le hablaba a Anna acerca de sus amigos y las diversas aventuras que habían tenido en el pasado, comieron, rieron y ambos notaron una conexión invisible que parecía siempre haber estado allí y ahora se mostraba ante ellos. Aquella noche terminaron de hablar muy tarde y llegaron a la Sala Común cerca de la media noche, sin ningún inconveniente gracias a que Remus era Prefecto, se despidieron y mientras ella subía a la parte de las habitaciones de las chicas, Sirius hizo aparición.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, Lupin? –preguntó con tono de quien ha estado esperando y ha tenido tanto tiempo que incluso ha planeado lo que va a decir.

Remus simplemente se dejó caer sobre el primer sofá que encontró y dejó sus parpados caer.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –volvió a preguntar Sirius mientras se acercaba a donde su amigo estaba. Lo encontró sonriendo, pero sonriendo de otra manera.

-No pasa nada Sirius –respondió Remus con tranquilidad y sin dejar de sonreír. Esa sonrisa que definitivamente era distinta a la usual, era la primera vez que el otro chico la veía y no desconocía que desde ese momento y hasta un punto indefinido en el futuro, la seguiría viendo y cada vez con más frecuencia.

Aquel día, a principios de octubre, Remus y Anna se conocieron, y él sabía que nunca se había sentido como se sintió cuando la vio a ella. A penas una tarde habían compartido juntos y él sentía como si toda su vida la hubiera conocido o esperado conocerla… pues cada una de sus palabras le llegaba al corazón y sus sonrisas lo hacían sonreír. Parecía extremo, parecía acelerado y nada en Remus Lupin era drástico o acelerado… Sin embargo esto era como tenía que ser… pues el amor no es algo que se pueda controlar, es algo que llega y nada más, sin importar si nunca lo hemos buscado o toda nuestra vida estuvo dedicada a su búsqueda… el amor llega cuando menos se lo espera y cuando mas apropiada es la ocasión.

De igual forma Remus no se atrevía a llamarlo amor, no le parecía posible; aquella noche, cuando se fue a dormir, rememoró la conversación tenida durante la tarde en que se conocieron, nunca se había sentido así de cómodo en las primeras conversaciones con las personas desconocidas, ni siquiera con Lily a la cual no le tomó mucho tiempo entregarle su confianza. Simplemente con Anna era diferente, era mejor.

Varias semanas pasaron luego de aquel encuentro organizado por el destino y cada vez se volvía mas frecuente encontrar a Remus con Anna en cualquier lugar, en la biblioteca, en la Sala Común, a la hora de la comida e incluso cuando él hacía sus rondas de prefecto. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y siempre se le veía tan feliz. Aun así el licántropo seguía sin llamar _amor_ a aquel sentimiento que cada día crecía en su corazón y que le hacía sonreír con sólo verla y que su corazón se acelerara cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre. En las noches, cuando Remus no podía conciliar el sueño los pensamientos en los que se encontraba Anna llenaban su cabeza _¿Era aquello realmente amor?_ Lo pensaba y se lo preguntaba una y otra vez y cuando estaba a punto de aceptarlo, una imagen de la Luna llena pasaba por su cabeza. Él no podía enamorarse, no debía enamorarse pues quien estuviera cerca de él corría peligro en aquellas noches donde su comportamiento no era controlado por su consciente sino por la Luna que lo obligaba a convertirse en una criatura sin razón ni corazón.

_Jamás_ -se juró- _Jamás expondría a Anna a esa clase peligro._

Y por eso no podía enamorarse, y por eso no podía ser amor lo que sintiera cada vez que la veía y por eso tenía que olvidar ese sentimiento que no estaba hecho para él…

Aun así no podía y no iba a alejarse de ella. Mientras ella no supiera lo que él era, todo estaría bien. La quería tanto y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Y sus amigos habían notado el cambio, como sonreía de otra forma y como escapaba en sus ratos libres para pasarlos con ella. Seguía sin ser un cambio drástico pues distribuía su tiempo de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes de conocerla, pero de alguna forma siempre conseguía estar con Anna en algún momento del día

_¿Y por qué esto molestaba tanto a Sirius? _

-Primero tú… -expresó el animago canino en voz alta

-¿Yo que, Sirius? –

-Lily… -

-Y vamos de nuevo –dijo James rodando los ojos – ¿Es que nunca te cansas?

-Luego Remus… – el chico de lentes bufó con exasperación a lo que Sirius hizo caso omiso –Esa Anna… –pronunció el nombre de la chica con algo que bien podría interpretarse como…

-Estás… celoso de ella! –dijo James con una repentina expresión triunfal debido su reciente descubrimiento.

-Por supuesto que no –Sirius entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a arrugar la almohada que tenía entre las manos.

-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación –aclaró James con una sonrisa

-No estoy celoso, lo que sucede es que pasa tanto tiempo con esa chica Talavera y luego que pasa tiempo con Lily… ¡Hombre! Me preocupa que lo conviertan en chica.

-Canuto… –dijo James con tono reprobatorio –Además, que tiene de malo que Remus haya conseguido alguien que lo hace tan feliz, alguien especial.

-No es alguien especial –agregó Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo y aplastando la almohada que tenía entre las manos –ella sólo es… –repentinamente relajó la frente como si una idea cobrara forma en su cabeza y mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, dijo con tono despectivo y una nota de celos –sólo es… alguien más.


	2. El secreto

_Otra ocasión especial. Esta vez, el día de San Valentin. Técnicamente aqui aun es 13 de febrero, pero allá en España ya es 14 así que por eso lo publico._

_Ahora vengo con la segunda parte de lo que se suponía era un one-shot...ahora tranformado en minific pues tiene segunda parte y estoy segura de que, tanto yo como mi querida Lady __Black-Lupin, pedirémos una tercera. Creo que es en la forma en que termina este segundo capítulo, la razón por la que requeriremos un tercero, este final no es ideal... pero debo decir, a mi favor, que era la mejor manera de terminarlo con las ideas que estos personajes me dan para un tercer capítulo. _

_Realmente no creo que esta parte sea tan buena como la primera -a mi me gustó mas el primer capítulo n.n- ... no sé, me da la sensación que pudo haber quedado mejor. Lo único que importa es que a mi niña le guste, con eso soy feliz, así que mantengo los dedos cruzados para que sea de tu agrado._

_¡__Querida amiga mía, aquí está tu regalo del día de la amistad!_

_Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el de Navidad. Recuerda que va con todo mi cariño y que debes esperar a la siguiente fecha de celebración para que te de la tercera parte de esta mini-historia. Muajajaja, tendrás que tener paciencia._

_¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todas las personas!_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

**ººAlguien más…ºº**

Parecía que una serie de eventos se hubieran coordinado para hacerle pasar, lo que él creía, serían las peores Navidades de su vida. Primero: tendría quedarse en el Castillo durante las vacaciones de diciembre… y aquello no le parecía tan malo pues Hogwarts era su segundo hogar y casi siempre pasaba allí las vacaciones. Segundo: habría Luna llena el 24 de diciembre… y tampoco le parecía tan malo pues estaba acostumbrado a que hubiera Luna llena en días feriados. Pero lo que vino a convertir los dos eventos anteriores en una catástrofe existencial fue el tercer suceso… que parecía haber manipulado su vida para conseguir que dos cosas que no eran tan malas se convirtieran en los peores y menos deseados hechos de su corta existencia… el tercer evento era Anna.

ººFlash Backºº

-Por fin vienen las vacaciones de Navidad –dijo Anna mientras se enderezaba en la silla de la biblioteca. Se estiró alzando los brazos, arqueándose ligeramente y emitiendo un pequeño bostezo. Remus, que se encontraba sentado frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa, captó y grabó en su memoria cada uno de sus movimientos mientras en una fugaz ilusión imaginaba como sería despertarse cada mañana y encontrarla a su lado, repitiendo esos exactos movimientos.

-Si… –Remus suspiró y bajó la vista buscando deshacerse de las imágenes en su cabeza ya que parecían demasiado buenas como para, verdaderamente, llegar a suceder algún día –¿Viajaras a tu país? –preguntó volviendo a verla.

Ella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos –No –respondió con tranquilidad, mirándolo a los ojos y evaluando su reacción. Sabía que Remus se quedaría esas vacaciones, se lo había comentado hace unos días.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó él, sorprendido y un poco contrariado. No le tomó mas de unos segundos unir_ Navidad_ y _Luna llena_ con _Anna en Hogwarts_… y definitivamente aquello no podía tener buenos resultados.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –dijo Anna un poco dolida por el hecho de que Remus le preguntara porque se quedaba… ¿que no era obvio?

-¡No! –exclamó de inmediato –No era eso lo que quería decir –se acercó mas a la mesa y en un extraño impulso, alcanzó la mano de la chica, ella se sonrojó levemente mas no retiró la mano… era la primera vez que la tomaba de la mano sin un motivo –A lo que me refiero es que no has visto a tu familia desde hace meses, y me daba la impresión que echabas de menos tu país.

-Y así es, pero… prefiero quedarme –dijo Anna desviando la vista. –Y tú… te quedarás también ¿verdad? –la chica sentía como la concentración de sangre aumentaba en sus mejillas.

-Claro –respondió Remus con su voz suave y tranquilizadora mientras en su mente un sinfín de desagradables posibilidades cobraban forma. Se había prometido que jamás expondría a Anna a la clase de peligro que él suponía en su estado de _hombre lobo_… pero no estaba seguro de cómo haría para mantenerla alejada sin revelarle lo que era.

-¿Y… tus amigos se quedarán? –preguntó la chica, aun sin mirarlo.

-No lo creo –dijo él mientras buscaba el motivo de aquella pregunta en el rostro y los ojos que rehusaban verle.

Por fin los ojos chocolate se volvieron hacia él, y Anna, a penas conteniendo una sonrisa, murmuró –Es una pena –

ººFin del Flash Backºº

En los dos meses que llevaban de conocerse, Remus no le había mentido ni una sola vez a Anna, se las había ingeniado para no hablar acerca de sus extrañas visitas a la enfermería los días cercanos a Luna llena y sus amigos se habían encargado de cubrir sus salidas de noche; así que, técnicamente, no le había dicho ninguna mentira. Supuso que aunque lo hubiera intentado, no lo habría conseguido con éxito… había algo en ella que lo llamaba a ser sincero y pues era tan fácil ser él mismo cuando estaba con la chica. Sin embargo estábamos hablando de su pequeño _problema_… eso no era algo de lo que puedes hablar con tranquilidad.

Aunque a Remus le costara admitirlo, tenía miedo.

Miedo de que ella se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que él era. Miedo de que en cuanto ella se enterara, quisiera alejarse de él. Miedo de que ella lo viera con otros ojos…

Miedo de que ella le temiera…

Y a pesar de todo, quería contarle la verdad, quería que ella lo supiera, quería que ella lo conociera. Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer?

Una parte de si mismo le pedía que se lo contara, que confiara en que las cosas saldrían bien… pero la otra parte le infundía terror, le decía que nada bueno podría salir de que ella se enterase de su licantropía.

En medio de tan importante decisión se encontraba Remus Lupin cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, todos estaban ocupados recogiendo sus últimas pertenencias, en cuestión de minutos se irían de Hogwarts junto con los demás estudiantes que pasarían las vacaciones de Navidad en sus casas.

-Repíteme por que te quedas, Lunático –pidió Sirius en cuanto observó a su amigo entrar al lugar.

-Por que tú irás a la mansión de los Black, James viajará con sus padres a Australia, Peter se irá a Egipto y yo no puedo ir con ninguno –dijo Remus, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama pensando aun en Anna.

-La verdad, creo que la razón por la que te quedas no es ninguna de esas –agregó Sirius sentándose sobre su baúl para que éste se cerrara –creo que tu razón tiene nombre y apellido.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. Ignóralo Remus –dijo James, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de celos del animago canino y opinaba que lo mejor era no escucharlo.

-No sabía que una razón pudiera tener apellido –añadió Peter con ingenuidad. Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, el chico no captaba ni una.

-Y su nombre… –continuó Sirius, como si nadie hubiera interrumpido –comienza con una _A_ y termina con _nna._

Remus intentó contener una sonrisa, James rodó los ojos y Peter se mantuvo pensativo, intentando descifrar que producto tenía la unión de las letras _A _y_ nna._

-Canuto… –comenzó diciendo el licántropo con la idea de hacer una broma, pero luego cambio de opinión y dijo algo más –Y si así fuera ¿qué?

-¿¡Cómo!? –preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono, sorprendidos por la magnitud de la confesión recién hecha.

-Remus acabas de admitir que…

-¡Chicos, es hora de bajar sus cosas! –gritó una voz potente voz afuera de los dormitorios, interrumpiendo a James –¡Dense prisa!

-¡Bien! Es hora de que se vayan –apremió Remus mientras de un salto se incorporaba y ayudaba a sus amigos a sacar sus cosas, sin darles tiempo para preguntar mas y dándoles pequeños empujones para que salieran. Finalmente, y sin haber aclarado las palabras anteriormente dichas, los tres merodeadores partieron de Hogwarts dejando a Lupin finalmente solo en la habitación.

Se dejó caer en su cama una vez mas, no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho… de todas formas su amigos se enterarían algún día, mejor ahora que nunca… así tendrían las vacaciones para pensar y tratar de forma madura el asunto, en lugar de asustarle a la chica.

…_Anna…_

Pensamientos y sucesos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, cosas que habían sucedido y cosas que, según él, podían suceder. Posibles reacciones de Anna ante su secreto, formas en las que ella podría actuar si él decidía a contarle todo, formas en las que él podría mantener oculto su secreto si decidía que lo mejor es que ella no supiera nada.

Estaba claro que, siendo que habían tan pocos estudiantes en Hogwarts, él no podría escabullirse y evitarla cuando la Luna llena se acercara y, definitivamente, no podría explicar su desaparición en Noche Buena… Entonces…

…¿Debería decirle?

Parecía lo más apropiado, lo más prudente, lo que _él haría… _y lo que mantendría a Anna alejada de Remus esa noche, lo que evitaría ponerla en peligro. Pero, en tal caso, sería la seguridad de Anna a cambio de su secreto, un secreto que podría alejarla de él para siempre…

_¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse?_

Por ella, se arriesgaría una y mil veces. De acuerdo, estaba decidido… se lo diría, sin importar las consecuencias que eso tuviera para él. Y, si ella después de enterarse de su secreto quisiera alejarse de él –no puedo evitar estremecerse ante la posibilidad– pues él se alejaría… por mucho que le doliera, era lo más razonable y lo mejor para Anna. Nadie quiere estar al lado de un monstruo… y él jamás la obligaría a ella a permanecer cerca de alguien a quien teme. Remus cerró los ojos, ya estaba oscureciendo… pronto sería la hora de cenar.

¿Debería decirle ahora mismo¿O esperar?

Lo pensó un momento _¿Esperar a qué? _

En definitiva, ningún momento era bueno para contar un secreto como ése… así que no importaba si se lo decía hoy o mañana. Era jueves, faltaba una semana para que fuera 24 de diciembre, así que tenía ocho días para pensar en cual sería la mejor forma de decírselo. Suspiró.

-La mejor forma sería no decírselo –se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras su estómago comenzaba a pedir comida.

Antes de levantarse y complacer a su estomago, tomó una última decisión… no le diría su secreto esa noche.

ºº

ºº

Lunes por la mañana, 4 días de preparación psicológica para el evento que lo hacía estremecer cada vez que lo pensaba. Debía decirle a Anna de su licantropía y lo haría ese día, ya lo había planeado todo y ahora solo quedaba esperar que las cosas salieran bien… o mal.

Habían quedado de verse en la biblioteca a las nueve de la mañana y el tiempo se le antojó eterno mientras la hora llegaba. Cada segundo era difícil mientras pensaba y volvía a pensar en las palabras mas adecuadas para decir su secreto, las palabras que asustaran menos a Anna.

Remus nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, no sabía por que de pronto sentía como si los sentimientos se desbordaran incontrolables dentro de sí y la ansiedad lo dominara la mayor parte del tiempo –al menos en las últimas noventa y seis horas – No sabía por qué Anna le había traído esa cantidad de sentimientos extraños, buenos y malos, que le provocaban tanto sueños como pesadillas. Claro está, las pesadillas eran aquellas donde ella se alejaba de su lado o lo miraba con ojos temerosos. Y lo sueños… lo sueños eran los que tenía siempre, ya sea dormido o despierto y en los momentos en que estaba en compañía de ella.

De pronto, una pregunta se coló entre sus pensamientos…

_¿Era aquello realmente amor?_

Y una misma respuesta le sucedió, una que martilleaba con más fuerza que antes…

_Él no podía enamorarse, no debía enamorarse pues quien estuviera cerca de él, corría peligro._

Cerró los ojos, una imagen de Anna se mostraba detrás de sus parpados. Con su radiante sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos de color chocolate y su largo cabello caoba que combinaba perfectamente con su piel. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Un sueño hecho realidad, que en cuestión de minutos –cuando ella supiera su secreto–, se desvanecería.

El paso vacilante de Remus Lupin, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, delataba los nervios que le carcomían por dentro. Dos imágenes estaban estáticas en su mente: una de Anna con su sonrisa cándida y cariñosa, y otra de Anna con ojos temerosos y expresión horrorizada. La primera le parecía un sueño a punto de terminar y la segunda, una futura realidad.

Podía ver un día frio y nublado a través de las ventanas del Castillo, con la bufanda fuertemente anudada al cuello, se apresuró a llegar a la Biblioteca, al entrar pudo sentir la temperatura levemente mas alta que afuera. Buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró a la dueña de sus pensamientos; la chica se encontraba sentada en una mesa no muy lejos de la puerta. Con una sonrisa y un ademán le indicó que se acercara y Remus obedeció mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse por los nervios. En tres días sería Luna Llena.

-¡Hola Remus! –su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando ella lo decía.

-Hola… -respondió él mientras se sentaba al lado de Anna.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó de inmediato la chica, dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –la sorpresa en su voz era evidente, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo pero no sabía que eso se notara en el exterior.

-Te ves… ansioso –dijo Anna, mirándolo a los ojos y al parecer descubrió algo en ellos pues desvió la vista.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien, gracias –respondió con educación pero aun sin verlo –Sabes he encontrado este libro fascinante… –intentó tomar el texto que había estado leyendo pero Remus la detuvo aferrándola por la muñeca, sus nervios habían desaparecido repentinamente al notar la extraña conducta de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ahora el chico, acercando su silla un poco mas a la de ella y haciendo que ésta se girara para encararlo.

-Sí, perfectamente –agregó con rapidez, sonrojándose por la cercanía de él.

-¿Qué sucede? –insistió él, moviendo su mano instintivamente hasta colocarla bajo la barbilla de Anna… quería saber que le sucedía. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, hasta que ella dejó caer los parpados, aun sonrojada. Y fue entonces cuando Remus notó que se había ido acercando a ella mientras la veía, y ahora solo unos centímetros los separaban; bastaba con que alguno de los dos se inclinara un poco para que sus labios se juntaran. También notó que nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en cercanía de alguien como se sentía con ella.

-Me pareció que estabas sumamente incómodo –respondió por fin la chica, sin abrir los ojos. Remus alzó las cejas, ella había malinterpretado sus nervios.

-No estoy incómodo –dijo él con sinceridad. Anna abrió los ojos y leyó en los de él, la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Pensé que… bueno como pasas todos los días conmigo desde que salimos de vacaciones… tal ves te estaba impidiendo hacer algo importante al acaparar todo tu tiempo.

Él se rió suavemente –No soy una persona demasiado ocupada o solicitada –dijo Remus sin alejarse ni un milímetro –Estoy encantado de regalarte mi tiempo.

Anna sonrió –Entonces ¿qué es? Hay algo extraño en ti, algo que no había visto.

Y tenía razón, Remus no solía ponerse nervioso o ansioso casi nunca.

-Hay… –hizo una pausa, los nervios regresaron –…algo que quería contarte –Remus apeló a las noventa y seis horas de preparación que había tenido, intentando controlar los nervios que saltaban en su estómago y amenazaban hacer un nudo en su garganta.

-Dime… –le incentivó la chica luego de unos segundos de silencio. Él sabía que sería difícil decírselo, pero no creyó que tanto. Por un momento tuvo tantas ganas de huir, que casi se echaba a correr; pero él era un Gryffindor y los de su casa son valientes y enfrentan sus miedos como fieros leones que no le temen a nada.

-¿Qué planes tenías para Noche Buena? –preguntó el chico, buscando una forma de introducir el tema de forma adecuada. Ella frunció el ceño por la extraña pregunta, pero de igual forma respondió:

-Lo mismo que tú, ir a cenar en el Gran Comedor y luego ir a la Sala Común –él continuó mirándola a los ojos, cerca como estaban, casi respirando el aire del otro. Anna se equivocaba, él no haría lo mismo que ella y a Remus le preocupó que la chica quisiera pasar con él esa noche. Ella no podía ni debía estar con él. Suspiró.

-¿Querías estar conmigo esa noche? –preguntó Remus con la esperanza de que ella quisiera hacer algo mas y así evitar contarle su secreto, pero no se dio cuenta que su pregunta podía tener mas de una connotación. Y Anna definitivamente la tomó por el lado equivocado, pues de pronto su sonrojo se volvió extremo y, a pesar de estar sentada, se tambaleó sorprendida. El problema fue la cercanía en la que habían estado, el ligero bamboleó de Anna provocó lo que ninguno de los dos había planeado hacer… Un beso…

Sus labios se juntaron y ninguno pensó siquiera en separarse, cerraron los ojos y se probaron con un suave y rítmico movimiento. Remus se sintió deleitado por el dulce sabor de los labios de Anna, que le pareció incluso mejor que el chocolate; se sintió como si flotara lejos de la fría biblioteca y se adentrara en un espacio vacío en donde sólo existían ella y él. Supo en ese mismo momento que esos labios eran lo que él deseaba probar de día y de noche y, que sin importar el tiempo que pasara, jamás se aburriría de ellos.

Y apareció aquella pregunta que tantas se había hecho:

_¿Era aquello realmente amor?_

Y una nueva respuesta vino consigo:

_Sí lo era_

Pero de pronto,_ algo_ cambió, _algo_ en su cabeza –algo relacionado con sus instintos más salvajes de licantropía– hizo '_clic' _y le envió impulsos extraños. Sus manos cobraron vida propia deslizándose hasta el cuello de la chica, donde acariciaron con insistencia y comenzaron a buscar la posición mas adecuada para acceder completamente a la boca de Anna. La respiración de Lunático se aceleró mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso y se inclinaba más sobre la chica que le correspondía pero no con la misma desesperación. _Algo_ que nunca había sentido recorría el cuerpo a Remus, _algo_ que sólo fue capaz de asociar con las sensaciones que se desataban en su cuerpo durante las noches de Luna llena, esas horas en las que perdía completa conciencia y se dejaba llevar por el lobo que vivía dentro de él… _algo_ que definitivamente no podía ser _bueno._

Y se detuvo.

Se separó de ella, jadeando. Y pudo escuchar a Anna resollar por aire.

_Eso había sido un poco excesivo para un primer beso._


	3. Mi cielo

_Y ahora estamos en Semana Santa. No es precisamente una fecha en la que se den regalos, pero te dije que te daría el tercer capítulo de tu fic esta semana. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui lo tienes n.n. Realmente es un capítulo sin terminar... pero se supone que asi deben ser los caps, deben dejarte en suspenso y con ganas de más. De igual forma ya sabes que hay un cuarto capítulo en camino._

_Espero de todo corazón que te guste. _

_Sabes que te quiero mi niña. Estás lejos pero eso no es importante, por que algo como la amistad trasciende fronteras._

_¡Bezus!_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

* * *

**ººAlguien másºº**

Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando controlar su respiración y evitando mirar a la chica.

_Excesivo_

Era la palabra que daba vueltas en la mente de Remus.

¿De dónde había salido todo ese salvajismo¿En que parte de él habían estado guardados esos extraños y desmedidos impulsos?

Remus los pensó con toda la rapidez que le fue posible. Nunca antes había besado y aun así había imaginado, no docenas sino cientos de veces, en cómo sería probar los labios de Anna y, desde luego, su sabor había superado sus expectativas con creces. Sin embargo él había pensado que sería un beso más tierno, en un momento diferente en algún lugar mas apropiado. No es que le molestara la biblioteca, en absoluto pero deseaba algo mejor para Anna. Algo mejor que una biblioteca abarrotada de volúmenes viejos sin demasiado aire romántico, algo mejor que un beso mas salvaje que tierno, algo mejor que él mismo como pareja… Y maldijo una vez mas a la Luna por convertirlo, una noche por mes, en un ser abominable y por afectar su forma de comportarse cuando esa noche se acercaba. 

Remus levantó la vista con temor, casi seguro de que había asustado a Anna y que ésta se preparaba para irse y alejarse de él por el resto de su vida. Apretó los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor que le causaba esa idea, pero se sorprendió cuando al abrirlos la vio de pie, acercándose a él. Los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas de Anna no parecían exigir una explicación, al contrario daban la impresión de estar pidiendo un poco más…

La pelirroja se detuvo a unos centímetros de Remus, confiada y la vez temerosa rozó los labios del Gryffindor, ambos cerraron los ojos y no pudieron evitar contener el aliento…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

Anna exhaló y su hálito cubrió el rostro de Remus cuyos sentidos de pronto se vieron nublados. Instintos desconocidos volvieran a aflorar en el interior del chico, saltando en su estómago, ardiendo en la base de su garganta, aturdiéndole la mente y haciéndole preguntarse:

_¿Por qué evitar esos instintos?_

Salvó la escasa distancia que le separaba de Anna y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Un nuevo beso y una extraña ansiedad creciendo dentro de Remus. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y, sin pensarlo demasiado, la alzó unos centímetros del suelo, pegándola a su cuerpo. _Irracionalidad_, tan dulce como el sabor de los labios femeninos que besaba y exquisito como la figura de Anna que se amoldaba perfectamente a la suya. Su mente, incapaz de concentrarse en algo más que en la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, enviaba choques eléctricos a los lugares que las manos de Anna acariciaban.

Pero él también quería acariciarla así que con suavidad la bajó, y sin despegar sus labios comenzó a caminar hasta que Anna chocó contra el borde de la mesa en que estaban los libros de la chica.

_Perfecto…_

Remus volvió a alzarla unos centímetros para colocarla sobre la mesa. Sus respiraciones, que para aquellos momentos ya eran jadeos violentos, les avisaron que pronto debían tomar aire. Se separaron los segundos suficientes para que Remus tirara todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y acostara a Anna en la misma. La chica le sonrió con algo mas que dulzura y le atrajo para un nuevo beso. 

_Extasiado. _Era la palabra que mejor describía lo que Remus sentía en aquel momento cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente sobre el de Anna y sus manos tuvieron la libertad de acariciarla. Sin embargo algo en el fondo de su cabeza comenzó a llamarlo, una suave pero insistente voz que decía palabras incomprensibles… no… no eran incomprensibles, le decían _"Está mal"_

¿Mal?

¿Qué podía estar mal estando con Anna? 

"_Ella no está mal, tú lo estás."_

-Remus… –gimió la chica al sentir como el Gryffindor mordía y lamía intentando dejarle una marca en el cuello. Escuchar su nombre, aunque fuera con aquella entonación embriagadora, le hizo regresar a la realidad… a la _racionalidad_. Lentamente se separó de ella.

_Él _estaba mal_, él_ se estaba excediendo_. Él_ no estaba siendo él mismo.

-Anna… –susurró Remus antes de incorporarse y bajarse de la mesa. Le dio la espada a la chica y se llevó las manos al cabello, desordenándolo, en un intento de terminar de aclararse la mente. Ahora que estaba lejos de Anna podía pensar con claridad y se reprochó a si mismo el haberse dejado llevar completamente por sus impulsos.

Él siempre había sabido controlarse, sin importar si era una sensación nueva o desconocida, él buscaba la forma de mantener bajo control sus impulsos.

¿Por qué había sido diferente esta vez?

¿Por qué con Anna era todo tan diferente y todo parecía estar bien?

El sabor de los labios de la chica le había aturdido la mente y su solo aliento le había nublado los sentidos; eso sumado a que pronto sería Luna llena explicaba, de forma bastante razonable, su forma de actuar tan irracional.

¡Pero es que con Anna era todo tan nuevo! No parecía malo ser irracional. Sin embargo -Remus frunció el ceño al pensarlo- los cambios que la Luna le trae, cuando está cercana a su cenit, no son buenos. Son salvajes, son desconocidos, son incontrolables y se relacionan mas con su estado de licántropo que con su propio ser. Por eso, dejar a sus impulsos libres es una rotunda mala idea; aunque estando con Anna todo parezca estar bien, él no puede ni debe dejarse llevar así… podría terminar lastimándola.

_¡Eso jamás! _

Conocer a Anna era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida y estar con ella era como estar en el paraíso, eso sin contar sus labios… sus labios era como probar el cielo. Sonrió. Remus se animó a volverse, observó a Anna sentada sobre la mesa, sus piernas colgando al borde de la misma, su mirada esquiva e indescifrable y sus facciones teñidas de una inocencia divina. Su _cielo_ personal es lo que ella era.

-Mi cielo… –susurró Remus acercándose nuevamente a la chica. La tomó por la barbilla para pode verla directamente a los ojos y expresarle su arrepentimientos por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos y haber actuado tan salvajemente. –¿ Estás bien? –no pudo evitar preguntar, temió seriamente haberle causado algún daño. Ella asintió, sus ojos chocolate matizados de un sentimiento incomprensible. Remus sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Me disculpas? –el chico pidió perdón, necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Disculparte¿Por qué? –Anna se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, alejándose de Remus y alzando una ceja… ¿cómo que se estaba disculpando?

-Por la forma en la que actué –respondió él con seguridad, con la seguridad que le había dado su deducción de que había actuado de forma negativa. –Me dejé llevar completamente por mis impulsos y…–Remus sentía una acuciante necesidad de explicarle toda la verdad, de decirle que todo ese salvajismo no era propio de él sino de sus instintos extraños y que, si ella quería y lo perdonaba, podían intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Tus impulsos? –interrumpió la pelirroja, alzando ahora ambas cejas.

-Si, y lo lamento mucho. Espero no haberte hecho daño. Me deje lleva Anna, no estaba pensando con claridad, no era yo…

-¿No eras tú? –volvió a interrumpir la chica, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza.

-No –admitió Remus como si eso fuera una horrible verdad –No era yo y no pretendía…

-Besarme –dijo Anna interrumpiendo por tercera vez al chico, pero esta vez no con una pregunta sino con una afirmación. Los ojos chocolate rehuyeron a los miel.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Remus, que de pronto no entendió de qué estaba hablando la chica. Ella no respondió, sólo lo empujó con suavidad y se bajó de la mesa, seguidamente se agachó para recoger sus cosas. –¿Anna? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con el terror creciendo en su interior… había hecho algo mal y no sabía el qué.

-No te preocupes –dijo Anna después de terminar de recoger sus libros –Lo tengo claro, no querías besarme realmente, no eras tú quien actuaba sino un impulso. Y me pides perdón por que crees que lo mío también fue un impulso –la chica introdujo todo en su bolsón y agregó: –Lamento decepcionarte pero lo mío no fue un error, de igual forma lo entiendo… –la voz se le quebró justo en la última palabra, le dio la espalda a Remus y salió sin dirigirle una última mirada.

Remus, con ojos como platos, comenzó lentamente a comprender qué había ido mal:… Anna acaba de malinterpretar por completo sus palabras. ¡Él no había querido decir eso! Él si había querido besarla, de lo que se arrepentía era de la forma en cómo se había comportado, es decir él no era tan salvaje y sexual como inevitablemente se había mostrado; y por eso se disculpaba ¡No por el beso!

-¡Mierda! –dijo para si mismo mientras corría detrás de Anna. Necesitaba aprender a expresarse mejor, a usar correctamente las palabras. Diecisiete años aprendiendo y leyendo libros, y aun no era capaz de hacerse comprender… Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le había dicho a Anna lo que se suponía iba a decirle, y no estaba seguro de que si estaba feliz o no por eso. 

Remus se detuvo en un pasillo que tenía varias bifurcaciones… 

_¿A dónde habría ido Anna? _

Lo cierto es que no a la Sala Común, puesto que lo mas seguro es que no quisiera ver a Remus ni en pintura. El Gryffindor tuvo ganas de fusionarse con las paredes del Castillo y desaparecer.

¡Cómo había sido tan idiota para hacer que Anna se enojara? 

Remus apoyó la espalda contra la pared del pasillo y lentamente se dejo caer, luego colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas e intentó pensar. Tenía que encontrar a Anna y encontrarla pronto, ahora tenía doble motivo para disculpase (1º por su salvajismo y 2º por no darse a entender) y encima le debía una explicación acerca de la mala explicación que le había dado. En un arranque de ira golpeó el suelo con el puño, el dolor fue eclipsado por un repentino pensamiento: _Si Anna estaba molesta con él, no habría razón para que ella quisiera pasar Noche Buena con él. No tendría por que contarle su secreto y ella estaría a salvo esa noche. Odiándolo pero a salvo._

Remus alzó la cabeza y luego la dejó caer hacia atrás, pegándola a la pared, se cubrió la cara con las manos. Hacer lo que acababa de pensar significaba _no_ disculparse, no al menos hasta que pasara el jueves veinticuatro; significaba que por tres días, Anna, creería que tenía razón y que él no había querido besarla en primer lugar. El Gryffindor se apretó el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

_Será lo mejor para ella…_

Intentó convencerse de esa idea mientras aguantaba el malestar que le causaba pensar que no podría estar cerca de la chica los siguientes días y que, seguramente, Anna estaría odiándole en aquel momento.

º

-Ya deja de pensar en él… – se dijo Anna a si misma el jueves por la mañana. Hacía tres días había peleado con Remus y ya no lo soportaba. 

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto, sentimentalmente, a él? 

No es que lo necesitara para vivir pero le molestaba intensamente, incluso le dolía, saber que él ni siquiera hubiera intentado pedirle perdón. Y se sentía profundamente estúpida por que cada hora que pasaba le confirmaba la veracidad de lo que Remus había dicho luego de aquel beso… _que había sido un error _dijo _un impulso, algo de lo que se arrepentía y por lo que debía pedir perdón_. Anna bufó exasperada y estrujó con fuerza su almohada, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Volverse a dormir parecía una proeza imposible. 

Estaba oscuro pero la chica, por alguna razón, sabía que no era de noche. Tal ves las dos o las tres de la madrugada, aun era hora de dormir. ¡Pero no! Allí estaba ella, despierta, pensando en Remus, como las dos madrugadas anteriores a esa. 

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras, una vez mas, recordaba el maravilloso y desastroso lunes en la biblioteca. No habían palabras para expresar todo lo que ella había sentido en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron con los de Remus, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la forma en que el estomago se le había revuelto de puro regocijo y la reacción del chico… la reacción de Remus le había sorprendido bastante, pero no le había molestado en absoluto. Lo pensó un momento…

Las horas pasaron ligeramente mas rápido aquella madrugada, y cuando el sol salió, Anna se dispuso a tomar una ducha helada que la levantara y le ayudara a pasar el día que le esperaba. Mientras se desenredaba la maraña roja que era su pelo, volvió a pensar en Remus. La forma en que la besó aquella tarde, le había parecido incluso desesperada. Cómo si ella fuera su necesidad, como si la quisiera toda para él, como si toda su vida fuera ella. Y luego, cuando la había acostado sobre la mesa y se había colocado sobre ella. Anna se sonrojó al recordarlo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Lo quería, hacía tiempo lo había admitido, quería a Remus más que como un simple amigo, y aquel lunes, cuando se probaron por primera vez, pensó que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos… 

_¿Cómo se había enamorado de él? _

No lo sabía y no se lo preguntaba. Lo mejor era no saberlo, lo mejor era olvidarlo, lo mejor era no pensar en él, o en sus labios, o en sus preciosos ojos miel. Muy claro le había dejado el chico que las cosas no habían sido mas que un error. Si él la consideraba un impulso errado, ella lo consideraría un buen recuerdo y no más.

_«Mi cielo» _

Anna abrió los ojos. Esas palabras las había dicho Remus luego del beso. 

_¿Por qué? _

Anna frunció el entrecejo. No se suponía que para él todo había sido un error _¿Qué razón tendría para ponerle un mote de cariño?_

La chica terminó de cepillarse el cabello, luego se cambió, arropándose bien, y salió dela Sala Común de Gryffindor. Una pequeña luz, una esperanza la movió y la hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Necesitaba hablar con Remus, necesitaba preguntarle por qué le había puesto ese mote. 

Tenía que buscarlo y sin saber por donde comenzar, decidió ir a los terrenos. El invierno le caló hasta los huesos y le hizo tiritar cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo, entonces sólo pudo imaginar el fuego de la Sala Común, los mullidos sillones y un chocolate caliente. Se armó de valor y salió a los terrenos, tenía que encontrar a Remus. Con rapidez avanzó, mirando a su alrededor, buscando entre las personas que estaban allí al chico de ojos miel. Nada. Se detuvo al llegar al lago, que para aquella fecha se encontraba completamente congelado, y se quedó allí parada un rato…

_¿Por qué estaba buscando a Remus?_

Se preguntó de pronto.

_Para hablar con él_

Su respuesta la hizo enojar, había actuado con demasiada precipitación. Él aun no se había disculpado ¿Por qué estaba buscándolo entonces? Suspiró, debía admitir la verdad. Tenía esperanzas de que ese _«Mi cielo» _significara que ella, por alguna razón aun desconocida, había malinterpretado el resto de las palabras de Remus y que tal ves -el corazón de Anna se aceleró- él si había querido besarla. Eso lo excusaría y le permitiría volver a hablar con él. Se sintió tonta de nuevo. _Si ese hubiera sido el caso _–se dijo –_él la habría buscado para disculparse ¿no? Y para explicarle que todo había sido un inmenso malentendido…_

Pero él no la buscó, y eso significaba algo. La chica regresó sobre sus pasos, ya sin intención de encontrar a Remus. Ella no lo necesitaba, ella debía dejar de quererlo…

º

El día había pasado con lentitud, justo como los anteriores a ese. Durante el atardecer, Remus se sintió desesperadamente mal, habían sido los peores tres días de su corta vida. Quien sabe si en el futuro habrían peores, o sin en el pasado se había sentido mal, nada importaba… sólo Anna, la necesitaba, la quería y lo primero que haría la mañana siguiente a la Noche de Luna llena sería buscarla, con esperanzas de que la chica lo perdonara.

º

Era Noche Buena y los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el Castillo lo celebraban. 

Anna se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor, en una esquina un poco apartada, con la bufanda cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Extrañamente se sentía nerviosa. Esperaba que Remus llegara, aunque no le hablara, al menos quería verlo; y es que durante los tres días anteriores, él la había evitado a toda costa… no es que ella le anduviera buscando tampoco (a excepción de ese mismo día en la mañana) pero de igual forma él la evadía. Unió las manos, las puso sobre la mesa y se dispuso a esperar.

Remus, en aquel momento, se encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido. Durante las noches de Luna Llena él siempre se iba a la Casa de los Gritos, accediendo a ésta por medio del Sauce Boxeador, más esa noche decidió quedarse en el Bosque, quería estar cerca del Castillo cuando amaneciera, para poder ir a buscar a Anna lo mas pronto posible…

Cuando la Luna alcanzó su punto álgido aquella noche, Remus sintió su piel desgarrarse, la irracionalidad hizo presa de él mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en dolorosos espasmos. Un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de perder completamente el control: …_Anna…_

Un aullido fuerte y doloroso hizo que Anna se removiera incómoda en su asiento. Tenía un extraño presentimiento y quería ver a Remus, de pronto no importaba que estuviera enojada con él, o que él no la quisiera como ella le quería… lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era ver a Remus. Se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y abandonó el Gran Comedor. Era Noche Buena y nadie tenía por qué estar solo esa noche. Estaba bien que olvidara que estaba enojada con él por una noche, ya le daría tiempo luego de pedirle perdón –si es que él quería pedírselo. En aquel momento lo que necesitaba era verlo, una urgencia extraña le hizo caminar con rapidez hacia las puertas del Castillo. 

Por segunda vez escuchó el aullido desgarrador que la había incordiado en el Gran Comedor, pudo identificar que provenía del Bosque Prohibido y algo la empujó a avanzar hacia aquel lugar. Un extraño sentimiento, una desesperación y un dolor le embargaron el pecho a Anna, mientras se acercaba al bosque… algo le decía que Remus estaba allí, y que no estaba bien.

Llegó a los límites del Bosque y lo atravesó sin preocuparse por nada más que por Remus. Había avanzado unos metros cuando se detuvo en seco, acababa de escuchar la respiración de lo que parecía ser un animal muy grande, un resuello pesado que se acercaba.

Bien, entrar al Bosque Prohibido había sido una mala idea… hora de irse… Se volvió dispuesta a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando un animal semejante a un lobo pero varias veces mas grande se interpuso en su camino. A solo dos metros de distancia, la criatura la miró con ojos que le parecieron demasiado humanos, aquel no era un lobo común pero ella no se detuvo a analizar que era. Buscó su varita con desesperación entre su ropa, no estaba. ¡En qué momento se le ocurrió dejar su varita tirada por allí? Maldijo internamente y se prometió no volver a ser tan descuidada. En todo caso, no contaba con la ayuda de la magia. En segundos Anna calculó el resto de sus posibilidades, si corría la alcanzaría, si se quedaba allí parada la alcanzaría, si gritaba, la criatura la alcanzaría antes de que pudieran llegar a ayudarla… de la forma que fuera, su vida acabaría. El pánico hizo acto de presencia y se acumuló en su garganta. Correr parecía la mejor opción, aunque era muy probable que el animal la alcanzara, debía intentarlo. Desafortunadamente el lobo estaba en su camino para salir del Bosque, por lo que su única opción era adentrarse mas entre los árboles y esperar que la espesura del lugar la salvara. Cinco segundos le tomó llegar a esa conclusión; con el miedo atorado en la garganta comenzó a correr, la criatura de inmediato se puso en su persecución. Esquivando árboles, saltando raíces y soltando pequeños gemidos de desesperación, Anna corría como podía en medio de la noche, iluminada solo por la Luna Llena que se jactaba en su hermosura del poder que tenía sobre al menos un ser humano de esta tierra: un joven licántropo que ya había localizado a su presa y esperaba impaciente poder alcanzarla. Sin embargo no era una presa cualquiera a la que deseaba atrapar y eso modificaba la situación pues existen un poder que es mas fuerte que el de la Luna…

Anna gimió desesperada sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más. Se planteó seriamente el hecho de que su vida acabara aquella misma noche, pensó en el dolor que eso le causaría a sus padres, al resto de su familia, a sus amigos y… a Remus, no había podido hablar con él y todo por una estúpida pelea ¡Qué importaba que él no la quisiera como ella lo quería¡Qué importaba que ella una vez más se hubiera equivocado al enamorarse! Todo lo que quería era estar con él, como su novia, como su amiga… no importaba… sólo quería estar con él.

Entonces Anna observó que unos metros delante de ella había una zona sin árboles 

_¿La salida?_

No, era un claro. 

Justo después de entrar en el claro, completamente iluminado por la Luna Llena, tropezó; en sus manos se clavaron astillas y pequeñas piedras cuando las utilizó para frenar la caída. El lobo disminuyó la velocidad anticipando su victoria.

-Remus… –susurró Anna con la voz colmada de terror, aun presentía que el chico se encontraba en el Bosque y deseó con desesperación que aquel lobo no lo alcanzara a él… 

…Entonces sucedió lo que ella menos podría haber imaginado, justo después de pronunciar el nombre del Gryffindor, el lobo se detuvo en seco y ella pudo observarlo bien. Con un grito ahogado y las pupilas dilatadas se dio cuenta de que aquel no era un simple lobo que había crecido mas de lo normal… no. Era un hombre lobo, un licántropo que por alguna razón se había abstenido de atacarla en el último momento.

Dentro de la criatura, ahogada en la irracionalidad a causa de la Luna, emergió una pequeña rebelión que respondía al llamado de Anna y que reclamaba la racionalidad y la humanidad del verdadero ser que se escondía dentro del lobo. Apareció el verdadero Remus Lupin.

Entonces una pelea interna se desató dentro del lobo. La Luna no le ganaría a Remus, no si quien estaba en peligro era Anna. Comenzó a luchar contra si mismo, aullando, alejándose como fuera de la chica que yacía en el suelo inmóvil de la sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que Anna veía a un licántropo en persona, y había tardado mucho en reconocer lo que era. Resultaba sorprendente y, en una forma salvaje y extraña, era precioso. Aunque le temía, sentía fascinación por él y más por el hecho de que en lugar de atacarla se alejara de ella, y es que se alejaba como si no quisiera hacerlo, es decir como si lo que demandaban sus instintos era atacarla pero él mismo se lo impidiera. Finalmente la criatura se alejó entre los árboles y Anna, con el terror aun revolviéndose en su estómago como ácido, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con cautela… pero esta vez hacia la salida del Bosque. Apelando a su innato sentido de la orientación, regresó sobre sus pasos. No podía correr pues sentía que si lo hacía, volvería a tropezar, así que caminó, con cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y esperando no llamar la atención de nada mas en el bosque. Entonces, Remus entró en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo. No sabía por qué pero aun presentía que Remus estaba en aquel bosque, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Aun faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera… y dudaba poder encontrarlo en la oscuridad. Después lo pensó mejor, nadie le había dicho que Remus realmente estuviera en aquel Bosque ¿Entonces por qué insistía en buscarlo? Pues porque sus presentimientos solían ser acertados y, en el caso de que el chico estuviera en aquel Bosque, corría peligro y debía encontrarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose internamente, sin decidir qué hacer. 


End file.
